Pathology Group / Practice Directory
This will serve as a directory of all pathology practices, groups, and solo operations, both private and academic, in the United States and Canada. If you know of a group not listed here, please add it. Please list groups alphabetically. Create a new heading for each city. If possible, include phone number and/or link to website or google maps listing. Thanks for helping out! 'Alabama' Birmingham *Baptist Health System Program *Cunningham Pathology *Dermpath Diagnostics *Skin Pathology Associates *University of Alabama Medical Center Program Dothan *Flowers Hospital Mobile *University of South Alabama Program *Mobile Infirmary Medical Center (Gulf Regional Pathologists, P.A.) *Springhill Medical Center *Providence Hospital/Mobile Pathology Group 'Alaska' Juneau *Alaska Pathology, LLC 'Arizona' *St Joseph's Hospital and Medical Center Program *University of Arizona Program Tucson *Dermpath Diagnostics/Jill A Cohen, MD Dermatopathology Laboratory 'Arkansas' Fayetteville *Northwest Arkansas Pathology Little Rock *Arkansas Pathology Associates *Nephropath-Renal Pathology *Pathology Laboratories of Arkansas *University of Arkansas for Medical Sciences Program Searcy *Lab of Path, P.A. 'California' Davis *University of California (Davis) Health System Program Duarte *City of Hope (Duarte, CA) Program Irvine *University of California (Irvine) Program Loma Linda *Loma Linda University Program Los Angeles *Affiliated Pathologists Medical Group *Cedars-Sinai Medical Center Program *Los Angeles County-Harbor-UCLA Medical Center Program *UCLA Medical Center Program *University of Southern California/LAC USC Medical Center Program San Diego *Affiliated Pathologists Medical Group *Naval Medical Center (San Diego) Program *University of California (San Diego) Program San Jose *Stanford University Program San Francisco *University of California (San Francisco) Program 'Colorado' *University of Colorado Denver Program *Penrose-St Francis Health Services Program 'Connecticut' *Danbury Hospital Program *Hartford Hospital Program *Yale-New Haven Medical Center Program Weatogue *Dermpath Diagnostics 'Delaware' 'District of Columbia' *Georgetown University Hospital Program *Washington Hospital Center Program *Howard University Program *National Capital Consortium Program *George Washington University Program 'Florida' Central Florida (Melbourne) *Atlantic Pathology Group, PA Gainesville *University of Florida Program Jacksonville *University of Florida College of Medicine Jacksonville Program Miami *Jackson Memorial Hospital/Jackson Health System Program *Mount Sinai Medical Center of Florida Program Orlando *Dermpath Diagnostics *Orlando Health Program Pensacola *Pensacola Pathologists, LLC *The Pathology Group Pompano Beach *Dermpath Diagnostics Tampa *Dermpath Diagnostics/Bay Area Dermatopathology *Ruffolo, Hooper & Associates *University of South Florida Program 'Georgia' Atlanta *Dekalb Gwinnett Pathologist PC *Dermpath Diagnostics *Emory University Program *Finan Templeton Dermatopathology *Northside Hospital Pathology *Peachtree-Piedmont Associates Pathology Group *Southern Regional Hospital Pathology Augusta *Medical College of Georgia Program 'Hawaii' *University of Hawaii Program 'Idaho' Boise *Boise Pathology Group Idaho Falls *Pathology Associates of Idaho Falls, P.A. 'Illinois' Chicago *Loyola University Program *McGaw Medical Center of Northwestern University Program *Midwest Diagnostic Pathology, S.C. **Advocate Lutheran General Hospital **Advocate Christ Hospital & Medical Center **Advocate Condell Hospital & Medical Center **Advocate Good Samaritan Hospital **Advocate Good Shepherd Hospital **Thorek Hospital **Advocate Illinois Masonic Medical Center **Advocate South Suburban Hospital **Advocate Trinity Hospital *Rush University Medical Center Program *University of Chicago Program *University of Illinois College of Medicine at Chicago Program *University of Chicago (NorthShore) Program Springfield *Associated Pathologists, Ltd. 'Indiana' Indianapolis *Dermpath Diagnostics *Indiana University School of Medicine Program Muncie *Ball Memorial Hospital Program 'Iowa' Des Moines *Iowa Pathology Associates Iowa City *University of Iowa Hospitals and Clinics Program Mason City 1000 4th St SW Mason City, IA 50401-2800 (641) 428-7488 **Pathology Associates of Mason City Quad Cities (Iowa/Illinois) *Metropolitan Medical Laboratories/Quad Cities Pathologists 'Kansas' Kansas City **University of Kansas School of Medicine Program Overland Park **Midwest Pathology Associates, LLC **Mid America Pathology Laboratory, LLC 'Kentucky' *University of Kentucky College of Medicine Program *University of Louisville Program 'Louisiana' Alexandria *Delta Pathology Group Baton Rouge *Pathology Group of Louisiana Lafayette *Lafayette General Medical Center Monroe *Delta Pathology Group New Orleans *Louisiana State University Program *Ochsner Health System *Tulane University Program Shreveport *Delta Pathology Group *Louisiana State University (Shreveport) Program 'Maine' 'Maryland' *Johns Hopkins University Program *University of Maryland Program *National Institutes of Health Clinical Center Program Rockville *Dermpath Diagnostics 'Massachusetts' *Boston University Medical Center Program *Tufts Medical Center Program *Massachusetts General Hospital Program *Brigham and Women's Hospital Program *Beth Israel Deaconess Medical Center/Harvard Medical School Program *Berkshire Medical Center Program *Baystate Medical Center/Tufts University School of Medicine Program *University of Massachusetts Program *Aquinas Pathology, PC, Methuen, MA, http://www.aquinaspathology.com 'Michigan' *University of Michigan Program *Michigan Multispecialty Physicians Pathology Practice (Ann Arbor) *Henry Ford Hospital Program *Wayne State University/Detroit Medical Center Program *St John Hospital and Medical Center Program *William Beaumont Hospital Program 'Minnesota' *University of Minnesota Program *College of Medicine Mayo Clinic (Rochester) Program 'Mississippi' Jackson *University of Mississippi Medical Center Program Meridian *Rush Medical Group/Rush Foundation Hospital Oxford *JPB Pathology Inc 'Missouri' Columbia *University of Missouri-Columbia Program *Boyce & Bynum Pathology Laboratories, P.C. Kansas City *Dermpath Diagnostics *University of Missouri at Kansas City Program *MAWD Pathology Group Kirksville *Boyce & Bynum / Chariton Labs, LLC St. Louis *Parkway Pathology Group, 3015 N. Ballas Rd., St. Louis, MO 63131-2329 (Missouri Baptist Medical Center) *Pathology Services, Inc. *St. Louis Pathology Associates, Inc., 660 Office Pkwy., St. Louis, MO 63141 (St. John's Mercy Medical Center) *St Louis University School of Medicine Program *Washington University/B-JH/SLCH Consortium Program *WCP Laboratories, Inc. (also d/b/a Cutaneous Pathology ) (Maryland Heights, MO) 'Montana' 'Nebraska' *Omaha **Creighton University Program **University of Nebraska Medical Center College of Medicine Program 'Nevada' *No programs 'New Hampshire' *Dartmouth-Hitchcock Medical Center Program 'New Jersey' Atlantic City *Atlantic Pathologists, 1925 Pacific Ave., Atlantic City, NJ 08401 Livingston *St Barnabas Medical Center Program Newark *UMDNJ-New Jersey Medical School Program New Brunswick *UMDNJ-Robert Wood Johnson Medical School Program 'New Mexico' *University of New Mexico Program 'New York' Albany *Albany Medical Center Program New York City *Dermpath Diagnostics/Ackerman Academy *Memorial Sloan-Kettering Cancer Center Program *Mount Sinai School of Medicine Program *New York University School of Medicine Program *New York Presbyterian Hospital (Columbia Campus) Program *New York Presbyterian Hospital (Cornell Campus) Program *SUNY Health Science Center at Brooklyn Program *Sunrise Medical Laboratories, Inc *Acupath Laboratories, Inc *CBL Pathology: 760 Westchester Ave. Rye Brook, NY 10573 Port Chester *Dermpath Diagnostics Rochester *University of Rochester Program *Albert Einstein College of Medicine Program *Lenox Hill Hospital Program *Nassau University Medical Center Program *New York Medical College at St Vincent's Hospital and Medical Center of New York Program *New York Medical College at Westchester Medical Center Program *NSLIJHS/Hosftra North Shore-LIJ School of Medicine Program *St Luke's-Roosevelt Hospital Center Program *SUNY at Stony Brook Program *SUNY Upstate Medical University Program *University at Buffalo Program *Winthrop-University Hospital Program 'North Carolina' Charlotte *Carolinas Pathology Greenville *Pitt County Memorial Hospital/East Carolina University Program Raleigh/Durham area *Duke University Hospital Program *University of North Carolina Hospitals Program *WakeMed Pathology Laboratories Winston-Salem *Wake Forest University School of Medicine Program 'North Dakota' Grand Forks *University of North Dakota 'Ohio' Cincinnati *Dermpath Diagnostics/Richfield Laboratory of Dermatopathology Cleveland *Dermpath Diagnostics Columbus Toledo *AmeriPath Institute of Gastrointestinal Pathology (Oakwood Village, OH) *Case Western Reserve University Program *MetroHealth Medical Center (Affiliated with Case Western) Program *The Cleveland Clinic Program *Summa Health System/NEOUCOM Program *University Hospital/University of Cincinnati College of Medicine Program *Ohio State University Hospital Program *University of Toledo Program 'Oklahoma' Oklahoma City *The Pathology Group *University of Oklahoma Health Sciences Center Program 'Oregon' Portland *Affiliated Pathologists Medical Group *Oregon Health and Science University Program Tillamook *Affiliated Pathologists Medical Group 'Pennsylvania' Danville *Geisinger Health System Program Hershey *Penn State University/Milton S Hershey Medical Center Program' ' Newtown Square *Dermpath Diagnostics/The Institute for Dermatopathology Philadelphia *Drexel University College of Medicine/Hahnemann University Hospital Program *Fox Chase Cancer Center Program *Main Line Health Laboratories *Pennsylvania Hospital of the University of Pennsylvania Health System Program *Temple University Hospital Program *Thomas Jefferson University Program *University of Pennsylvania Program Pittsburgh *Allegheny General Hospital-Western Pennsylvania Hospital Medical Education Consortium (AGH) Program *Conemaugh Valley Memorial Hospital Program *Dermpath Diagnostics/The Dermatopathology Laboratory *University of Pittsburgh Medical Center Medical Education Program 'Rhode Island' *Brown University Program *Roger Williams Medical Center Program 'South Carolina' *Medical University of South Carolina Program Mt. Pleasant *Dermpath Diagnostics/Maize Center for Dermatopathology 'South Dakota' Sioux Falls *University of South Dakota Program *LCM Pathology, P.C. 'Tennessee' Chattanooga *Diagnostic Pathology Services, P.C. Jackson *Jackson Pathology Group Johnson City/Kingsport/Bristol (Tri-Cities) *East Tennessee State University Program (Johnson City) *Highlands Pathology (Kingsport) Knoxville *University of Tennessee Medical Center at Knoxville Program *Molecular Pathology Laboratory Network, Inc (Maryville) ﻿Memphis *Duckworth Pathology Group *GI Pathology, PLLC *St. Jude Children's Research Hospital *Trumbull Pathology/Pathology Group of the Midsouth *University of Tennessee Program Nashville *Anatomic and Clinical Laboratory Associates, P.C. (Baptist Hospital-Nashville) *Vanderbilt University Program *Pathgroup (Brentwood, TN) *Pathology Associates of Saint Thomas, PLC 'Texas' Amarillo *Amarillo Pathology Group LLP Austin *Austin Pathology Associates Dallas *University of Texas Southwestern Medical School Program *Baylor University Medical Center Program (Dallas) *Caris Diagnostics Program (Dallas) *Dermpath Diagnostics/Cockerell & Associates *ProPath (Dallas) Galveston *University of Texas Medical Branch Hospitals Program Houston *Baylor College of Medicine Program (Houston) *Brown & Associates Medical Laboratories *The Methodist Hospital (Houston) Program *University of Texas at Houston Program *University of Texas M.D. Anderson Cancer Center Program Lubbock *Texas Tech University (Lubbock) Program San Antonio *San Antonio Uniformed Services Health Education Consortium Program *University of Texas Health Science Center at San Antonio Program Temple *Texas A&M College of Medicine-Scott and White Program 'Utah' *University of Utah Program 'Vermont' *University of Vermont Program 'Virginia ' *University of Virginia Program *Virginia Commonwealth University Health System Program 'Washington' Bremerton *Pathology Associates of Kitsap County, 2520 Cherry Ave., Bremerton, WA 98310 Seattle/Tacoma *Eastside Pathology, Inc *Madigan Army Medical Center Program *University of Washington Program *CellNetix Pathology & Laboratories 'West Virginia' *West Virginia University Program 'Wisconsin' *University of Wisconsin Program *Medical College of Wisconsin Affiliated Hospitals Program Brookfield *Dermpath Diagnostics/Troy & Associates 'Wyoming ' ---- 'CANADA' 'Alberta' *'University of Alberta' *'University of Calgary' 'British Columbia' *'University of British Columbia' 'Manitoba' *'University of Manitoba' 'Newfoundland' *'Memorial University of Newfoundland' 'Nova Scotia' *'Dalhousie University' 'Ontario' *'McMaster University' *'Queen's University' *'University of Ottawa' *'University of Toronto' *'University of Western Ontario' 'Quebec' *'McGill University' 'Saskatchewan' *'University of Saskatchewan' Category:Midwest Pathology Associates, LLC